


Horn of Plenty

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tries to impress Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horn of Plenty

Gabriel's cornucopia contains every type of candy under the sun. Go fucking figure, Sam thinks.

As if he heard that thought—and there's no reason to assume he didn't—Gabriel produces a second horn. This one contains condoms, lube, and an assortment of sex toys.


End file.
